Number One Chtmas: One Shot!
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: "You know what I want for Christmas? Your candycane in my gingerbread house" Masamune had feelings for Ginga during the holidays, not knowing Ginga loves him back. So Masamune made a desperate wish to get Ginga closer to him before Christmas Day. How will that turn out? Ponyshipping and rated R for sex and yaoi Masamune x Ginga.


**Hey guys, Happy Holidays, and guess what? I'm gonna do a one-shot, yay! So I hope y'all enjoy this! Masamune x Ginga (Ponyshipping)...but this time it'll be...different...**

**This will also involve Ginga being a girl and then back to a guy and their relationship at the end will be more than just a kiss under the mistletoe. It involves his candy cane inside his gingerbread house (If you know what I mean XD)**

**Technically, Masamune's bi in this fanfic, but don't let it affect your enjoyment of reading this fanfic, my friends.**

**Plz enjoy; this is rated R-18 for Yaoi and sex (Both gay and regular), so don't like, don't read plz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Masamune's P.O.V<strong>

Wow, today's December the 22nd, which means Christmas is 3 days from now. Yeah, Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year, but at the same time, it's the busiest time as well, with the decorating, the Christmas shopping, the gift wrapping, even telling stories about Santa Claus to the little kids. Well, at least I'll have more time to relax within 3 days, hopefully.

Oh yeah and another thing, Ginga. For some reason I've been having thoughts about him...some thoughts that most people will consider it to be unusual and maybe wrong in some levels. But I don't care what they think! I know it's been barely a year since Ginga and I met, but I couldn't stop thinking about this redhead; he's good looking and these golden orbs of him...man he's cute when they sparkle. Oh wait, he's coming right next to me. What...what will I say to him? How will he react after I say something that might not make sense? Okay-okay, calm down Masamune; you've got this. Just start with a casual conversation, you know about the Holidays.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey Masamune, buddy," Masamune's heart skipped when the Japanese redhead greeted him. The ravenette began stuttering for a moment, which gave Ginga quite a suspicious look. Was he alright was all that he wonders.

"Oh, hi Ginga..." Masamune managed to respond back.

"So, how are you feeling?" the redhead continues to ask.

"Um..great, never better. I'm just excited for Christmas since we only have to wait 3 days for it." the ravenette replies. He thought, _Well that could've gone better_

"Me too...and looking outside of the window, snow has never looked so beautiful here in Metal Bey City," Ginga sighed while smiling.

"Yeah I agree with you and say I have one question to ask you...if you don't mind," Masamune sheepishly said.

"Oh, no I don't mind; go on," Ginga replied.

"Do you like me?" The ravenette nervously asked.

"Like you? Of course buddy, I do; why wouldn't I?"

"No, I mean do you like-like me? In other words...do you like me so much that you...you..." Masamune stopped in mid-sentence, trying to paraphrase what he meant to say.

"Um..in what context?" Ginga asks, looking dumbfounded.

_Crap, this is looking bad..., Masamune thought._

"Well, I mean do you...love me?" Masamune just blurted out while blushing.

"Um...I have no words to say this...I gotta go!" the redhead responds before running outside of the B-Pit for some bey training. Masamune sighed and face palmed to himself after that heap of helpless embarrassment. The Japanese teen kept thinking that it could've gone better. One futile attempt of confessing his feelings to Ginga Hagane was all he needs to mortify himself for quite a while. If only there was some way for Masamune to bring the adorable redhead to him...

Later that same evening, Masamune slumped in the sofa while watching some television. Nothing good was on...except for Holiday classics and Specials, such as A Charlie Brown Christmas, Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, and Santa Claus is coming to Town. Even though this Japanese enjoyed watching these shows, he couldn't help but to think about Ginga, and taking the relationship with him entirely into the next level. Suddenly a voice was heard, which caught Masamune's attention immediately. That, for sure, wasn't coming from the television.

"Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer...Had a very shiny nose..." A voice chimed in.

"Huh? Who's singing that?" The Japanese wonders. He looked behind the couch and discovered flashing red light. For some reason, he had a feeling on where this was coming from. Suddenly, a petite light brown Reindeer doe popped out with an illuminating red nose, just like Rudolph.

"It was me, fool!" The Reindeer responds.

"Rude...well anyways, why are you here?" Masamune demands.

"Well I should ask you the same thing" That silenced Masamune, "And another thing, you love Ginga Hagane, don't you?"

"Yeah, but that's none of your business!" The ravenette snapped.

"It is too my business,for I have been seeing you were nervous when you tried to confess your feelings towards Ginga. But fear not, I have a solution for this," the Reindeer replies.

"Oh, really? what is it?" The reindeer then holds out a candycane to Masamune.

"Take this. This is no ordinary candy cane. It's a golden candy cane that brings a special effect...for 24 hours, Ginga will be transformed into a girl," the Reindeer explains.

"And how will that bring me closer to Ginga?" Masamune asked while raising an eyebrow.

Think about it; you love to see a girl with the perfect curves...a buxom bustline, curvy hips, luscious red hair, and an innocent look..." The Reindeer then spotted Masamune fantasizing Ginga as a girl, while blushing and having a nosebleed due to those perverted thoughts.

"Yeah, you do make a good point," The so-called Number On blader commented.

"Yep, very straight-forward and helpful. By the way, my name is Kiki...Kiki the Red Nosed Reindeer!" The Reindeer cheered.

"Well you are one hell of a cute Reindeer, Kiki," Masamune remarks.

"Oh, stop it you." The little Reindeer responded, blushing and her red nose began flashing once more. Masamune happily skipped to Ginga's room with the golden candycane. He hopes for the best result and expects a sexy young lady to walk out of this room. Maybe he can pose himself as Santa Claus and by the time it's Christmas Eve, he can give Ginga the best gift ever.

**Ginga's P.O.V.**

Man...Bey training while being out on the snow can be rather exhausting and chilly I should say. But I see that the day's almost done, which got me even more excited because every second of waiting counts. Christmas is always the best time of the year, that's for sure. And I wonder how's Masamune's doing; I suddenly feel bad for running away from him after he asked if I love him...as a matter of fact, I actually do...

Oh, there was a golden candycane along with a note attached to it on my bed table. It would be rude if I resisted it, so I decided to read the note with that candy cane.

_Hey Ginga,_

_You like sweets don't you? Well, my friend and I decided to give you this ultra rare candycane and I heard it's really good. You have to eat it if you don't want to...but yeah._

_Masamune_

"Aww...that's thoughtful of you, Masamune. I might as well," I said to myself before eating the sweet candycane. My golden eyes began to widen and sparkle. He wasn't kidding when he said it was THAT great.

"Delicious..." I whispered before eating the whole thing of goodness. Suddenly, I looked over at the clock and it reads 10:00 PM. Yep, getting late, so I should get some sleep. Then tomorrow's only 2 days until Christmas; thinking about the Holidays just gets me more and more pumped. I immediately got undressed and then got myself under the bed covers, drifting off to sleep...

In the middle of the night, the redhead suddenly underwent physical changes throughout his body...

* * *

><p><strong>December 23rd Normal P.O.V.**

Ginga began to yawn after a full 8 hours of sleep. The redhead then opened his eyes and they widened immediately when something peculiar has happened. Ginga placed his hand on his chest, when he felt something soft, which surprised him.

"Uh oh, something's not right here!" Ginga said to himself before running out of his bed and checked himself in the mirror. The redhead was beyond shocked to see something completely unusual. The redhead had hair down to his waists, an hourglass figure, E/F cup breasts, and most significantly, he had lost his masculine parts and had feminine parts between his legs as well. It was official, Ginga is now a girl!

"MADOKA!" Ginga screamed on the top of her lungs which caught the brunette's attention. Madoka was shocked to see a naked redhead, now naked and a girl.

"Ginga?! Ginga! What happened?" Madoka asked.

"I'm a girl!" The redhead blurts. "I think Masamune's behind this!"

"I know I know, Ginga. And what happened before this transformation?"

"I dunno...I ate this one candy cane that looks golden and it was beyond delicious. I bet I transformed overnight" Ginga frantically explained.

"Oh I see...well you can't be walking around naked since you're a girl and we don't want boys to see you like this. But I have a costume that you can wear for now," the brunette replies before heading back to her room. Since the redhead was bored of waiting, she began to fondle her sweet large breasts.

_They feel so soft...maybe being a girl isn't such a bad thing..._Ginga...now known as Gina thought. Madoka then returns, holding a red Ms. Santa dress that would reach above the knees, a cute santa hat, and a pair of red boots with 4 inch heels.

"Here you go, Ginga, or should I say Gina! This outfit should look cute for you and it's perfect for the holidays! Plus I bet Masamune would love it." The brunette comments.

"Oh really? Well I'm gonna put this on real quick!" Gina replies and she returns in a jiffy with the given outfit.

"So, how do I look?" The redhead girl asks while spinning around.

"Oh, you look so cute!" Madoka responded.

"Really? Masamune would love this!" Gina added.

"Yeah and you should totally flaunt it out! Only one thing: You're going commando."

"Um...what's commando?"

"It's when you don't wear any underwear..so you'll totally show it off to Masamune, right?"

"I will!" The redhead then leaves her room and went downstairs, where she saw a particular Proclaimed Number One blader waiting for her. The Japanese ravenette began to feel his nose bleeding seeing Gina in a cute santa outfit, and especially gazing at her large breasts. He smiled and smirked since the effects of the golden candy cane truly worked on Gina.

_Yes...it worked! It worked! All thanks to Kiki the Red Nosed Reindeer!_ Masamune thought happily.

"Hey there Masamune..." Gina softly says.

"Oh, hi Ginga...looking girly as ever," Masamune replied.

"Yeah... I sure do," The redhead can only respond back _Guess tomorrow he'll have to explain why..._

"Guess you'll be that one girl asking for Santa's gift before Christmas midnight, eh?"

"Yeah...hey you know what I really want for Christmas?" the redhead seductively asks.

"Ooh, what is it?" Masamune wonders _Guess it also makes Ginga lust over me as well..._

"Your candy cane in my gingerbread house!" She suddenly blurts.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa? Hahahahaha, I get it...but aren't we taking this a little too far...let's get to know each more, my dear," Masamune replies as he strokes Gina's vibrant red hair. come to think of it, Masamune's feeling a little hard between his legs. It seems that he can try to endure it and save it for the night.

Many hours later, Gina and Masamune were enjoying some nice hot chocolate topped with marsh mellows while gazing out of the window where there was snow and at each other. Having a little date before sex was indeed a great idea. Though, Masamune would need to be careful tonight, especially since this will be Ginga's first time "doing it" and his virginity would be lost by then.

_Wow...she's so beautiful...and sexy..especially with that Santa outfit on, _Masamune thought perversely.

_Okay, calm down Ginga...I mean Gina. Eventually you'll have to say that you love him is all..._Gina thought while her heart began pounding.

"Wow, this hot chocolate is beyond heart warming." The ravenette comments; of course Gina was the one who made it.

"Why, thanks. I knew it would be perfect at this time of year," The redhead replies, snuggling closer to Masamune.

"Wow...easy there, my dear," the Japanese blader nervously said. _Okay...it may be just the break of the evening, but handle this for one more hour, Masamune..._

"You feel...warm," Gina whispered.

"Yeah...maybe it's just the body heat from consuming this hot chocolate."

"I can feel that..." Then Gina attempted to land on top of Masamune, which made the striker Wielder "accidentally" spill hot chocolate right onto Gina's cleavage.

"Oops sorry about tha-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Gina's cleavage, that looked rather enticing and exotic. The redhead immediately blushed for she assumes Masamune was checking on her.

"It's fine..it's just that I feel...hot now,"Gina replied before her warm breath lands on Masamune's face, making him feel...attached to her. He knew what to do now; the Japanese leaned closer to the redhead face to face and within seconds, his lips touched her soft, delicate lips. Sparks began to fly as they felt a sharp feeling on their chests. This was both of their first kiss and it was time to savor that moment. Masamune began deepening their lavishing kiss with his tongue dominating hers. An audible moan can be heard from Gina, as she slowly wraps around Masamune's neck. The Japanese ravenette even used his free hand to slowly fondle Gina's curves and her bust, making her blush faintly. After a good 5 minutes of making out, Masamune was sure that he wanted to take it even farther.

"Hey, let's take it to my bedroom, how about it," Masamune whispered to Gina

"I know what you're thinking...let's go," the redhead replies and she feels the ravenette carry her bridal style. Masamune couldn't hold back his lustful feelings any longer, so tonight before Christmas Eve would be perfect to spend his last hours with a genderbend Ginga with him.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Masamune gently pinned Gina to the bed, also topping her before they continued their makeout session. They deepen the kiss as Masamune feels Gina's moist pink lips. A minute later, the ravenette went below Gina's neck and he began kissing it, making her moan slightly. he redhead's heartbeat steadily rose as she was now aware that her "lover" is taking it farther. She feels the top of her santa dress slip off, revealing her bare breasts, which became even more appealing to Masamune.

_Wow...they're so huge, _The Striker Blader thought pervertdly before he used a hand to fondle her left breast. He even began to suck on her right nipple, giving her more pleasure and she began to moan slightly louder. Masamune felt really turned on, as he feel his shaft getting harder with every moan he hears. As his hands continued to massage the girl's breasts, he noticed that her dress kept on revealing more and more of her delicate skin, and she blushed a deeper shade of red.

"You really love it, don't ya, girl?" Masamune said while smirking.

"It feels so good...go farther...I insist," The redhead responds .

"Very well then," Masamune then removed the rest of her santa outfit while Gina stripped most of the Ravenette's clothing, making them bare naked. Masamune stared in awe as he saw Gina's goddess-like body; all the fat in the right places and her red hair became more vibrant to his eyes.

Masamune's crazy animal-like instincts began to kick in as he spreads the redhead's legs and started fingering her woman. Gina began to pant and sweat as her heart rate continued to consistently increase. Gina's moans became more and more audible as she felt Masamune's fingers dig deeper inside of her. He also used another finger to stroke her clit, making her blush a deeper color.

"I..want you! So badly!" Gina moaned out, which became music to the ravanette's ears.

Masamune's heart beat rose rapidly as he yearns to enter her, which means her virginity would be no more. He wanted to bring the heat on tonight so he seductively whisper to Gina," You ready for this?"

"Yes...put it in...but please be gentle..."

"Don't worry...I'll try and be gentle; this will be your Christmas wish," Masamune grinds his hardened manhood onto Gina's womanhood before slowly entering her. A cry of pain can be heard from the redhead female.

"Ow...Masamune...Ah," Gina cried with a tear on her eye.

"It's okay girl; you'll feel pleasure soon enough," Masamune reassured to his apparent girlfriend, before kissing her cheek and thus he started to thrust, moaning in pleasure. Gina began to moan loudly as well, while wrapping her arms around her lover's back. Even though it has only been less than a year since they met, these 2 weren't stopped from making love.

"AAHHH! Masamune! Go faster! And Harder!" Gina moaned.

_Time to really take advantage of her, _Masamune thought before he thrusts faster, _damn she's so tight..._

"YESSS! MASAMUNE!" The redhead screams in pleasure. Masamune felt that hearing his name from Gina was pure music to his ears and it goes to show that he's doing it right.

"You feel BEYOND AMAZING, GINA!" Masamune yells in pleasure as he thrusts even deeper and harder inside of the redhead. Both partners began sweating heavily ad Gina clung to Masamune's back in full pleasure. She felt that every thrust was needed to satisfy her and Masamune and bringing this Japanese ravenette closer and closer to her.

"AAHHH! Masamune! So GOOD!" Gina cried and she felt the ravenette suck on her sensitive neck and massage her bountiful breasts. And every thrust she feels, she moans louder and louder. Eventually, the 2 lovers changed positions with Masamune sitting up with Gina and thrusting even deeper.

"DAMN! GINA! You're so warm inside!" Masamune screams while thrusting his girlfriend.

"Don't STOP, MASAMUNE! YOU'RE AMAZING!" Gina screams loudly. Her hazel eyes roll back, being lost in pleasure. She feels her toes cringe as she nears the climax. Her pants and moans kept on going which kept on enticing Masamune. The ravenette was lost in pleasure as well as he thrusts inside Gina fast and nonstop.

"MASAMUNE! MASAMUNE! I'M GONNA-" the redhead cries as she feels the climax getting nearer.

"AAAHHHH! ME TOO!" Masamune replies; he too felt like he needed to release something inside him.

The 2 lovers creamed at such intensity before they both released their love fluids between their legs. After a few seconds of the orgasm, the 2 lovers panted heavily while Masamune was slowly pulling away from Gina. The redhead finally had sex with someone, and that someone was Masamune Kadoya. She was slightly bleeding between her legs, as this was a sign that she has just lost her virginity. At first, it was painful but she felt a jolt of pleasure afterwards.

"That felt...so amazing..." Gina whispered.

"Yeah...let's get on with round 2..." the ravenette asks and immediately the redhead nodded. Masamune laid down on his back and had the Japanese redhead straddling him, feeling his manhood harden once again and buried inside her inner walls. The 2 lovers moved onto a steady and sexual rhythm both moaning audibly. The redhead dug her nails onto Masamune, holding him onto dear life. This time, Masamune decided to actually make some real love to her, being gentle and loving towards her. Christmas Eve was just around the corner as these 2 were making love. Masamune was sure to cherish these last moments with Ginga as a girl, also known as Gina Hagane.

"AAHHH! YOU FEEL AMAZING!" Gina screams in pleasure.

"AH! I'M MELTING IN PLEASURE! I'LL PUT YOU TO BED FOR THIS!" Masamune moaned while thrusting the redhead even deeper and faster. He felt the full need to take advantage of Gina, the beautiful redhead. He thrusts even harder, making Gina scream in pure pleasure and minutes later, both partners neared their climax.

After another climax from round 2, both lovers breathed heavily while slowly pulling away. Masamune then buried his face onto Gina's large breasts.

"Wow..Gina, is it? That was the best sex ever. And you're the best one I ever had," The Japanese ravenette says," and another thing: do you love me?"

"Yes...Masamune I love you and I bet the male version of me will love you too...this Christmas Eve," Gina responded.

"Yeah...and we should get some rest..." Masamune replied and he held Gina closer to him on his chest. Overnight, Gina's body underwent some changes, changing back to it's original form. Meanwhile, Kiki the Red Nosed Reindeer peeked the naked couple and her red nose flashes as she spotted something happening.

"Looks like the 24 hours is almost up...I wonder if Ginga will ever know how much Masamune loves him," The little Reindeer said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24 (Christmas Eve)<strong>

The time was 8:00 AM and Ginga was the first to wake up, especially since Masamune was well known to be a heavy sleeper. He hasn't remembered much since last night and the due fact that they had sex last night. The redhead groggily got out of bed and checked himself under the mirror. A smile appeared on the Pegasus wielder's face as he finally noticed that he's back to normal.

"Yes...I'm a guy once again," He said to himself. The redhead even spotted another costume, also given by Madoka. It was a red santa cutout tube top with a pair of red santa shorts and the same red boots. Since the Christmas party was to start this evening, the redhead thought it would never hurt to wear it, even if that means being made fun of, particularly from the other masculine-looking guys.

Eventually after one hour, Masamune, the heavy sleeper finally woke up and the first thing he spotted something missing was Ginga. A minute later, he was surprised to see Ginga in another form of a Christmas outfit and the redhead was back to normal. Ginga, who was now glaring at the ravenette, began confronting him, demanding what happened last night.

"There you are Masamune! What's with you and that candycane?! And what exactly happened last night?" the redhead angrily asks.

"Okay okay...so this candycane that was golden..that made you turn into a girl for the 24 hour period like it did yesterday..and yeah, you kinda forgot quite a few things." Masamune explained.

"What?! And what exactly happened last night?!" Ginga continues to ask.

"Last night? Oh yeah, we had sex...and technically you lost your virginity."

"Seriously?! Masamune! You don't ever take someone's virginity without their consent! Why would you even think about having sex with me?!"

"Well...for some reason you felt the lust and I felt like you needed to be satisfied. Plus, I wanted to show my feelings and affection to you, especially since you haven't told me if you love me or not on the day before...and I kinda got carried away...especially since I wanted to cherish those last hours with you as a girl...sorry..."

"Well I'm still mad at the fact that you took my virginity! Masamune, I don't know about you, but I think we should take some time off for today," Ginga replies, with a tear on his eye.

"But...but Ginga, don't be that upset. It's the Christmas time; your Christmas spirit will be broken by then," The ravenette tries to protest.

"I don't care...just...just...LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT!" the redhead yells, more tears falling from his eyes. He ran to his own room, secluding himself from others, especially Masamune. The ravenette sighed to himself; he thought that the male redhead would love him just like his female counterpart did last night. Suddenly, he heard chanting once again and that same voice...

"Kiki the Red Nosed Reindeer...noticed that our little Masamune...had a little boy trouble...on this upcoming Christmas day..."

"Oh, there you are, Kiki, the snobby reindeer," Masamune sarcastically remarks.

"Hey, it's you again. I heard you had a little boy trouble with Ginga. Well the 24 hours were up, so he's back to normal," the reindeer informs.

"Yeah I know and too bad that didn't end so well..."

"I see...well you should kinda patch things up with Ginga,"

"What do you mean...by that?"

"I mean...you should really confess your feelings to Ginga and maybe ask him if he wants to be with you...I mean, he's probably been thinking the same way; maybe he was just to shy to express his feelings with you."

"I dunno if that'll work..but I should give it a shot."

"Okay and another thing...you should do it later tonight; when the Christmas Party's going on."

"And why so?"

"Because it'll be a perfect scene; after the love confessions, you'll make out..." Kiki's nose flashed," and you'll give him more than just a kiss under the mistletoe."

Masamune licked his lips and replied," Hmm...I like where this is going; great idea."

"Oh and here's this fancy Santa costume...you know for the party tonight," Kiki then handed over the Santa costume to the ravenette, who gladly accepted it.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...Time 9:00 PM<strong>

Tonight was the Christmas Party, hosted by none other than Madoka. Many friends were invited and there were several who dressed all festive, especially with the colors red and green. The ball room was decorated with Christmas lights and most were chatting, enjoying some refreshments and gift-giving...lots of gift-giving.

"Gee...Ginga's sure missing all the fun" Kenta comments.

"I know right? But maybe later, he'll show u..." Madoka saw in mid-sentence when she spotted Masamune wearing a Santa outfit.

"What do you mean uuu...?" The ravenette asked skeptically.

"Nothing...it's just that you haven't seen Ginga around, haven't you?"

"Not really...but oh here he is," Masamune then spotted Ginga entering the ballroom wearing the santa cutoffs. Laughs and comical remarks were made, especially by the masculine looking guys, which Ginga ignored and stepped closer to Masamune.

"Ginga? Hey what are you doing here?" Masamune asked sheepishly.

"Duh, I'm just here for the party, nothing more," Ginga lied with a sheepish laugh. Masamune raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...really? Hey, I wanna talk to you in my bedroom, if you don't mind," The Japanese ravenette replied before taking the redhead to his room.

"Masamune...don't you like the Holiday Spirit?"

"Yes...I sure do..and another thing...sorry about what happened last time; it was very selfish of me to take your virginity," Masamune apologized.

"Oh that? Well...it doesn't matter anymore...I had another thing on my mind that I couldn't hold it any longer. I'm sorry for not responding back to you the day before; it's just that I was too shy to answer if I loved you." Ginga explained, blushing a little.

"Hey...it's okay..and don't worry about it. I think you're a such a kind and sweet person to be with and also, I love you passion for Beyblade. and yes...I love you," Ginga's heart skipped a beat after Masamune confessed his feelings to him.

"Masamune...I don't know how to say this...but I..I love you too..." the redhead replied, stuttering and smiling.

"Oh and I have another thing...don't you want a kiss under this mistletoe?" Ginga seductively asks, holding a mistletoe.

"I sure do...Ho ho ho! You're wish shall be granted, love," Masamune jokingly replied and pressed his lips against Ginga's soft lips. The redhead immediately kisses the Number One Blader back with great passion and his lover deepened the kiss, offering entrance to his mouth. Masamune's tongue was dominating over his lover's, earning enticing moans by the redhead. He slowly laid Ginga down to his bed during the makeout session.

"You know what I'm going to give you this Christmas?" Masamune whispers to his lover seductively.

"What is it?" Ginga wonders.

"My candycane in your gingerbread house," the ravenette replies smirking.

"But? Masamune...the party and the friends...won't they hear us?"

"Don't worry...the walls are soundproof. We can make all the noise we want,"

"Masamune...take advantage..." Ginga whispered. The ravenette nodded before he resumed the angelic kiss with his adorable lover. The kiss was so divine and passionate, and Masamune wanted to make sure this kiss will be everlasting. Within 10 minutes of the intimate makeout session, Masamune got lower and kissed Ginga's delicate neck, hearing a moan from his truly.

_I want you so badly, Masamune..._Ginga thought

Masamune continued to go lower on Ginga's body and his red cutout tubetop slipped out, revealing his hardened nipples. The ravenette began fondling with his soft and delicate rosebud nipples. The redhead blushed a crimson color while he feels the ravenette pleasuring him, kissing his nipples and stroking them. Ginga gasped in pain as he felt Masamune biting one of them, but this was just the beginning of the fun.

Ginga felt a jolt of pleasure as Masamune got a grip of Ginga's manhood between his legs. The ravenette then bent down and started stroking and sucking the tip of the redhead's hardened shaft. Ginga moaned louder and louder as he feels more and more pleasure by his Number One lover. Masamune then removed his clothing, revealing his hardened shaft that was hard even before the love-making session. He placed his shaft onto the tip of Ginga's and both lovers moaned in pleasure. They both also felt the heat and their faces became red, feeling more pleasure.

Masamune's animal instincts began to kick in as he immediately began to engulf Ginga's erection, hearing a loud moan of lust.

"AAhhh...Masamune!" Ginga cried. "So good!" Ginga moans as Masamune continued to suck and taste him. The ravenette eventually swallowed the whole thing with his mouth and used his tongue to swirl around the tip.

"So Warm! Inside your mouth!" Ginga cried out in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. He felt his heart beat increasing the pace as he felt the love between himself and Masamune. A few minutes later, Ginga felt like he needed to release something inside him.

"AAahh! Masamune I'm about to-"

"Nope! Not yet! I gotta enter my candy cane inside your gingerbread house, remember?" Masamune said, smirking before spreading the redheads legs even longer, fully exposing his moist and pink entrance that looked so enticing in the eyes of Masamune.

"Are you ready for this, Ginga?"

"Yes...I am...please put it in...I love you"

"I love you too," Masamune replied, kissing his lover's cheek before he slowly positioned his shaft between Ginga's legs and slowly entered him. The redhead gasped in pain as he felt surprised on how deep it went.

"AAAHHH! Masamune!" Ginga gasped as he felt a stinging sensation between his legs.

"Don't worry babe..we've done this before..you'll feel pleasure in no time," Masamune coaxed as he stroked Ginga's shiny red hair. He held Ginga's hand above his head as he continued to fully enter Ginga.

"It's all in...babe," the redhead whispers.

"Yes...Ginga," Masamune whispered back, kissing his boyfriend's forehead before he began thrusting. Each and every thrust became forceful and resulted in an audible moan by none other than dear Ginga.

"Enjoying this, huh? You naughty boy!" Masamune said, moaning while thrusting the warm indies of Ginga.

"HHaa! Yes! Masamune!" The redhead replied, moaning in surges of pain and pleasure. A few minutes later, the couple changed positions as Masamune was now laying down and Ginga was straddling him. He even used his free hand to massage Ginga's sweet derriere, arousing him even further. The ravenette really hit Ginga's sweet spot, making him gasp before screaming.

"AAAHH! AMAZING MASAMUNE!" Ginga screamed while being in full pleasure.

"GINGA! YOUR INSIDES! I'M MELTING IN PLEASURE!" Masamune moaned while thrusting Ginga even deeper.

"YEAH! MASAMUNE! FASTER! HARDER!" Ginga screamed out and Masamune nodded before thrusting inside the redhead with greater force and a higher speed. Masamune eventually sat up from the bed and kissed Ginga, and his redhead lover immediately kissed back with a passion. He also wrapped his legs around Masamune's smooth back. They broke the kiss once Masamune really had hit Ginga's sweet spot again.

"AAHHHH! MY SWEET SPOT! MASAMUNE!" Ginga cried out.

"YEAH! SAY MY NAME, GINGA!" Masamune hollered while he thrusts Ginga as deep as possible.

"MASAMUNE! MASAMUNE!" The redhead screams, while his hazel eyes rolled back, lost in pleasure. He found that one someone who loved him..the one who pleasures him each and every moment...that one someone who always wishes to be with him..and that someone was dear Masamune. He loved him in every way possible and he allowed him to take advantage of his body, especially when having sex with him.

"DAMN! GINGA, YOU FEEL SO GOOD, I'M GETTING THERE!"

"AAHHH! MASAMUNE! It feels wet! I'm gonna...I'M GONNA!" Ginga screamed out intensely as he felt like having an orgasm.

"ME TOO! GINGA! I'M GONNA CUM TOO!" Masamune screamed while he felt Ginga held onto his back tightly. The 2 lovers were in full heat as they screamed at an intense level before they both released their bodily fluids, shooting inside of Ginga and onto the redhead's chest. Both partners collasped onto the bed as they breathed heavily shortly after the orgasm.

Masamune slowly pulled his shaft outside of Ginga as he held the redhead closer to him. It appears that Ginga's Christmas wish with Masamune was finally satisfied. Another thing was that it finally reached Midnight, which starts the Christmas day.

"That was so amazing...Ginga.." Masamune whispers.

"I know right, Masamune...or should I say Santa Claus?" Ginga replied laughing slightly.

"Yeah...and out of these Christmas gifts you've probably got, I bet this was the best one yet,"

"I agree with you...we'll open them in the morning...Masamune, I love you.

"I love you too, Ginga. And Merry Christmas, Number One," The ravenette whispers back before the 2 began to fall asleep. Meanwhile, the reindeer, Kiki watched the adorable couple sleeping as she chanted to us fellow audiences," Merry Christmas to all...and to all a good night."

* * *

><p><strong>End of oneshot...<strong>

**And that's the end of my Christmas yaoi oneshot..and this took me 3 days to make this. This is probably gonna be my longest oneshot overall and definitely my longest yaoi oneshot there is. I hope y'all had a Happy Christmas day and read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
